Nowadays, large musical databases, i.e. databases with a large number of pieces of music, are widely available. It may, however, be cumbersome for the user to get a good overview of the music collection and/or to make a good selection of a song to listen to.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to provide a method for graphically displaying pieces of music on a screen that helps the user to recognize and/or select a desired piece of music in a large music database. It is a further object of the invention to provide a respective portable device and graphical user interface.
The objects are solved by a method according to claim 1, and a portable device.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.